YGO band
by Firefairystar
Summary: Everythings in the tittle. The YYH gang and the YGO band team up to make one super band. Read what happens. Also no flames please! RR


FFS: I'm here!  
  
Kaiba: Where is Kuro?  
  
Kurama: Who's Kuro?  
  
Kaiba: Never mind.  
  
FFS: Oh I was on sugar high.  
  
Yusuke: Uh oh dangerous when on sugar high.  
  
FFS: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuro: Why?  
  
Hiei: Lord bless my soul.  
  
Kaiba: So sad. She doesn't own YGO and YYH.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The band members (There are alot) Yugi Mutou- The shortest in the band. One of male vocals.  
  
Yami Yugi- Other part of Yugi. In the past he was a pharaoh. Plays bass guitar.  
  
Seto Kaiba- Tallest in the band. Has a grudge against Yugi and Yami. Leading electric guitar.  
  
Ryou Bakura- A young happy carefree (And quite cute at the same time) British lad. Drums.  
  
Bakura the thief- Other part of Ryou. He can change often with Ryou. Leading drums. (He looks built for drums doesn't he?)  
  
Tea Gardener- One of Yugi's best friends. A cursed person that gives out dreaded friendship speeches. Female vocal.  
  
Joey Wheeler- Serenity's older brother. A gangster with a good heart. Bass guitar.  
  
Duke Deviln- Owner of... geez good ra I forgot the name. Curse it all. Anyway he's male vocal.  
  
Ishizu Ishtar- Sister of Malik and Marik. She holds the m. necklace. Female vocals.  
  
Serenity Wheeler- Younger sister of Joey. Bass guitar.  
  
Hiei Jaganshi- Demon and spirit detective of the underworld. Bass guitar.  
  
Kurama- "Friend" of Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Spirit detective. Bass guitar.  
  
Yusuke- Main spirit detective of the underworld. Electric guitar.  
  
Botan- Grim reaper. All though she doesn't look like it don't mess with her. Female vocal.  
  
(If I forgot someone please tell me. Also if this makes you feel better you can choose what they can play! I'm serious)  
  
The beginning of something Yugi Mutou fell out of bed a he heard a loud chrash.  
  
" Ra it's too early to wake up." Yugi yawned and looked at the clock.  
  
" GOOD RA! IT'S 10:00!!!!!!!!!" Yugi said getting dressed quickly.  
  
/ YAMI!!!!! DID YOU DRINK AGAIN??????????/ Yugi asked.  
  
// Huh what?// Yami said.  
  
Yugi sighed as he ran downstairs. There he found Kaiba and Joey playing cards. It looked like Joey was losing.  
  
" Ha! Wheeler you soooo suck at this game!" Kaiba laughed.  
  
The three heard another crash. "Um guys what is grandpa doing and why are you in my house?" Yugi asked.  
  
" Your grandpa ordered some band equipment and we wanted to check it out. Wheeler invited some friends along to try it out." Kaiba said not looking at Yugi.  
  
" Friends?" Yugi said with a puzzled look.  
  
" Yeah you know! Hiei, Yusuke. The gang." Joey said.  
  
Just then the door opened to find that Yusuke opened the door. " Did we miss anything?" He asked.  
  
" Um noooo.." Joey said.  
  
" HA! SEE I TOLD YOU TO GO RIGHT! BUT NO DOUBT POOR HIEI! Well we made a bet and you gotta pay up!" Hiei said holding an outstretched hand.  
  
Yusuke grumbled as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. He then gave it to Hiei. Hiei snatched it and cowered into the corner whispering to the dollar.  
  
" Living in a tree does things to you." Kurama said.  
  
" I agree. Hey grandpa! Can I see the guitar?" Yugi said.  
  
" I CLAIM THE ELECTRIC GUITAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT ROLE IS MINE!!!!!!" Kaiba called after Yugi.  
  
After the equipment was taken out Kaiba snatched the black b. guitar and ran to a corner whispering to the guitar.  
  
" Living in a mansion does things to you." Joey nodded.  
  
" Amen to that my brother." Serenity said coming through the door followed by Ishizu,Tea, Marik and Malik.  
  
" Girls when did you get here?" Joey asked.  
  
" Um just now.... why are Hiei and Kaiba in a corner whispering?" Ishizu asked.  
  
" They have problems. Living in a certain places does things to you." Yugi said sweatdropping.  
  
" Ah something about living somewhere? You really do learn something everyday." Marik said.  
  
" SHUT UP WHEELER!!!!!!!!" Hiei and Kaiba shouted from the corner. They both got up and Hiei saw that Kaiba had a b. guitar. " Ohhhhh the bass guitar I want it!" Hiei said chasing Kaiba.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DECLARED THAT THIS IS MINE AND I GET LEAD ROLE FOR BASS GUITAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba said.  
  
" You're right. I think we should get Hiei out of the tree more often." Kurama said.  
  
" Hey kids you can choose from this big pile here. there are microphones e.t.c" Grandpa said.  
  
" Cool!" Everyone yelled as they chose what they wanted to play.  
  
Just then Duke entered along with Ryou and Bakura and Botan. " Hello did we miss anything?" Botan asked in her cheery voice.  
  
" Hiei tell me. Is she really the grim reaper?" Kaiba whispered to Hiei who shrugged.  
  
" I heard that!" Botan yelled hitting them. Everyone... just sweatdropped.  
  
" I swear more mood swings that any pregnant person." Kaiba whispered.  
  
So the gang chose everything when suddenly Kuwabara and Tristian came running through the door.  
  
" I know we're late!" Kuwabara breathed heavily.  
  
" Yo dudes get out of here! I didn't invite you! Anyway there was this girl that liked Kuwabara!" {Shiver} " Good ra a girl that likes Kuwabara? The world is coming to an end! Anyway security!" I called.  
  
Mokuba came in and kicked some !@#.  
  
Oh well the band started. See what they sound like in the next chapter... Hey it's a start! Coming out soon!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FFS: B. GUITAR!!! (a/n I only wish I knew how to play that. ToT  
  
Kaiba: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Someone: {Opens door} Yo did I miss anything?  
  
FFS: FIREFOXSTOPPER! MY OTHER HALF TO STOP ME FROM CAUSING WORLD DESTRUCTION AND CHAOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. FFS: Yep I'm here....  
  
FFS: Ocarina... (a/n I don't own Legend of Zelda)  
  
Kaiba: I thought one was bad enough.  
  
Me and my yami: {Currently on sugar high} C'MON KAIBA!!!!!!!!!! TWO IS ACTUALLY TERROR AND DESTRUCTION OF THE WORLD!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (so on and so forth)  
  
Kaiba: Good ra. Well we should go. I think I should call the fire department right now just in case.... {Goes to call Fire department} 


End file.
